Frustración
by twinotakus
Summary: Aquella noche, Squalo estaba enfadado. Y Takeshi no sabía qué había hecho para que su maestro estuviera de peor humor que de costumbre. *Bl*


Vale, no sé qué me ha pasado. Bueno sí, sí lo sé. La culpa de todo esto la tiene **Omore **que me aconsejó que tenía que describir más. ¡Y tenía razón. Así que abrí un word y escribí: "Aquella noche, Squalo estaba enfadado". ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía qué me iba a llevar todo esto. Y bueno, este es el resultado. Hay un poco de todo: Squalo x Dino, Squalo x Yamamoto, Dino x Hibari... tooooodo frustrado, de ahí nombre del one - shot.

Bueno, pues eso. Que disfrutéis leyendo... esto.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

* * *

Aquella noche, Squalo estaba enfadado.

Y Takeshi no sabía qué había hecho para que su maestro estuviera de peor humor que de costumbre.

Ambos se habían levantado por la mañana y sin siquiera desayunar, habían luchado hasta que todos los músculos de sus cuerpos se sintieran tan doloridos que apenas pudieran dar un solo paso sin quejarse. Comieron dos tortas de arroz cada uno, ni más ni menos, y tras un corto descanso en el que Yamamoto no paró de hablar hasta que su maestro se lo pidió de muy malas maneras, recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon de ahí. Nunca pasaban más de un día en un mismo sitio, era demasiado peligroso sabiendo que los Black Spell solían frecuentar la zona para buscar miembros de Vongola, así que era mejor prevenir que curar.

El chico no se quejaba en ningún momento. A pesar de que Squalo le hubiera arrebatado el deporte que más le gustaba en el mundo y le hubiera separado del resto de sus compañeros para instruirle día y noche en el arte de la espada; Yamamoto nunca rechistaba.

Le gustaba el bosque.

Le gustaban los frondosos árboles que con sus hojas tapaban los pobres rayos de luz que hubieran podido llegar a tierra. Le gustaba también la oscuridad en la que estaba inmerso, el viento frío que le traspasaba la ropa y la tranquilidad que se respiraba, lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración de los dos espadachines y el crujir de las hojas al pisarlas. En esos lapsus de tiempo (eternos, según Yamamoto) el chico sabía que no podía hablar. Ni un susurro, ni un murmullo, nada, cero. Su maestro se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad aquellos días atrás. Cualquier sonido más fuerte de lo normal, podría alterar a los Black Spell de inmediato y alertarían a la compañía más cercana para ir a por ellos todos juntos. Pero no le importaba. Sabía que daba igual los enemigos que viniesen, entre su maestro y él podrían derrotarlos.

Tras caminar un par de kilómetros al norte (lo supo por el musgo en la base de los árboles, que solía salir en dirección sur, así había aprendido a orientarse), descansaron en la ribera de un río que pasaba cerca. No era muy ancho y tampoco muy profundo, pero sus aguas claras corrían a toda velocidad por lo que era potable y se pudieron inclinar a beber.

A pesar que había amanecido una mañana nublada y fría, Squalo cogió su cantimplora, la llenó de agua y dejó caer el líquido por su cabello. Los hilos de plata brillaban con el contacto del agua y se pegaban a su camisa negra que se iba mojando con las gotas solitarias que recorrían el cabello en sentido descendente hasta caer en la tela. La fina y blanca piel de los brazos y del cuello se le erizó y Squalo tuvo un escalofrío.

Los ojos de Yamamoto no perdían detalle.

—¿Qué miras, idiota? —preguntó tras observar que su alumno no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

La risa cantarina de Takeshi sonó un poco forzada.

—No es nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

Mentira.

Ambos lo sabían.

Pero ninguno lo diría en voz alta.

oooooooo

Era muy difícil amar y no ser correspondido. Ésa era una lección que ambos habían aprendido muy bien. Mientras que la cabeza del moreno se llenaba de imágenes de su maestro en situaciones muy comprometidas que intentaba apartar, Squalo revivía su corta adolescencia en la que un italiano con los cabellos dorados como el Sol solía ocupar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. "Ey, Squalo, ven aquí" lo llamaba. Squalo… su nombre le gustaba mucho más cuando era pronunciado por sus labios, parecía más melodioso, más irreal, más etéreo. Le gustaban sus ojos castaños, muy oscuros, que le miraban con picardía, con cariño, con ternura. Nunca había conseguido nada más de él. Sin embargo, sus labios ya no decían "Squalo" tan frecuentemente, sólo repetían "Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya" como si fuera una maldita plegaria. Y sus ojos… sus ojos se incendiaban cada vez que veían al chico pasar, como siempre le hubiera gustado que le miraran a él.

Como le estaba mirando Takeshi en ese instante.

Con _su _Yamamoto era diferente. Ambos eran adultos y tenían las ideas muy claras: eran espadachines curtidos en mil batallas, sabían que su vida estaba basada en la lucha, la mafia y en las órdenes de Tsuna y Xanxus. De vez en cuando, dejaban atrás la realidad que los ahogaba y se enzarzaban en una lucha personal mucho más placentera donde, durante un tiempo, las caricias, los besos ardientes, los arañazos en la espalda y las palabras susurradas en la oscuridad, ocupaban todo su mundo. Y, después de pasar toda la noche el uno junto al otro, volvían a la normalidad. Sin despedidas dolorosas ni dramatismos, se alejaban y no se volvían a ver en meses. Hacían como si nada hubiera ocurrido hasta que, cuando se volvían a ver y con un acuerdo silencioso (una sonrisa cómplice, una mirada cargada de significado o una simple caricia por debajo de la mesa de reuniones), luchaban de nuevo en una batalla que ambos sabían que estaba perdida.

Pero ahí estaba Superbi Squalo. Un espadachín experimentado, un guerrero, un ganador… degradado a hacer de niñera de _aquel _niño insolente. Aquel adolescente idiota que sólo sabía reír y hablar como una cotorra sin que los golpes hicieran nada para evitarlo. Inexperto. Débil. Odiaba esos ojos brillantes color miel que se volvían de acero cuando luchaban, esa sempiterna sonrisa estúpida que se borraba cuando le atacaba y que volviera a ser feliz y descuidado nada más envainar su espada. Odiaba estar con _aquel _Yamamoto que tanto se parecía a la única persona con la que podía hablar de sus reflexiones sin avergonzarse.

Y, maldita sea, esa situación le recordaba a lo que él fue en el pasado: un niñato sin cerebro que se pasaba todo el día pensando en el futuro jefe Cavallone.

oooooooo

Eso era lo que le cabreaba a Squalo aquella noche que ambos recuperaban el aliento mirando el crepitar del fuego tras una sesión de lucha intensa, pero Yamamoto no podía saberlo de ninguna de las maneras.

—¿No vamos… a cenar? —preguntó inocentemente Takeshi.

En silencio, su maestro le tiró un par de tiras de cecina y una nueva tortita de arroz que Yamamoto se comió en silencio, masticando muy despacio y sin dejar de mirarle. Squalo se encontraba sentado, con una mano en su rodilla y la otra en el suelo, a menos de dos metros de él, mirando la negrura del bosque y sin probar bocado. El pelo plateado de Squalo reflejaba la luz anaranjada del fuego dándole un aspecto mucho más misterioso de lo normal, sus ojos violáceos escudriñaban en la oscuridad como un águila acechando a su presa.

"O un tiburón" —pensó con una sonrisa.

Al contrario de lo que le ocurría a su maestro, Yamamoto no se sentía incómodo por no estar con el Squalo que conocía. Era mucho más adulto, más experimentado, más fuerte. Y lo que más le gustaba era que todavía poseía ese ínfimo toque de dulzura bajo decenas de capas de seriedad y formalidad. Le encantaba que su espíritu de niño no hubiera desaparecido con los años.

A pesar de todo, echaba de menos al antiguoSqualo. Echaba de menos sus gritos, sus amenazas, sus miradas de desaprobación, sus escasas sonrisas y sus aún más escasos sonrojos. Estando con _este _Squalo también podía seguir teniendo esos gritos y esas amenazas, pero no era lo mismo del todo. Era como estar con él sin estarlo, era alguien conocido y extraño al mismo tiempo, como mirar un reflejo de aquella persona en el agua.

—Apaga la hoguera, nos pueden interceptar —le ordenó Squalo.

Obedientemente, Yamamoto se levantó y echó un montón de tierra ya preparada con antelación hasta que las llamas se ahogaron y sólo quedaron pequeñas volutas de humo en el aire.

Se sentó a su lado y miró al cielo, maravillándose con la belleza de la bóveda celeste.

—Las estrellas son mucho más bonitas aquí que en la ciudad —comentó el japonés—, son mucho más numerosas y brillantes. Je, parece que nos estén mirando. ¿Conoces alguna constelación o cómo se llaman, quizás? —Squalo negó con la cabeza—. Vaya, qué mala suerte, creía que podías enseñarme. A mí sí me gustaría aprender alguna constelación, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé —contestó mirándole directamente con la sombra de una sonrisa—, hemos tenido esta conversación antes. Bueno… no contigo… ya sabes, con _él_.

Yamamoto rió con buena gana y se le acercó un poco más.

—¿No te parece extraño? Tú eres tú, pero no eres el que yo conozco. Me parece muy difícil de asimilar —pero Squalo no parecía tener nada que decir al respecto así que decidió seguir hablando de las estrellas. Sería divertido hablar de las conversaciones que tendría algún día—. ¿Y qué te ocurrió al final, quiero decir, con mi _otro_ yo?¿Estuvimos toda la noche mirando el cielo?

Squalo se tensó de repente y giró la cabeza.

—N-no te gustaría saberlo —tartamudeó él un tanto azorado.

Yamamoto tragó saliva siendo plenamente consciente de qué significaba ese nerviosismo. Miró la mano que Squalo todavía tenía firmemente apoyada en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de la suya y se sintió frustrado. Estaba ahí, a su lado, incluso con el viento su pelo color plateado le rozaba la mejilla y podía oler su aroma a canela y menta. Era tan injusto estar tan cerca de _él _y al mismo tiempo, estar tan lejos.

Exactamente, a diez años de distancia.

* * *

Extraño, ¿verdad? A mí también me lo parece. Gracias por leerlo, has tenido que tener mucha paciencia.

Muchos besos.


End file.
